deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ethandabomb/Diego de Almagro vs. Paul Revere
Diego de Almagro...'''the fierce Spanish conquistador that is credited with the settlement of Chile '''Vs. Paul Revere...'''the American Patriot famous for his midnight ride '''Who...is...Deadliest? Diego de Almagro Almagro was born in 1475 in Almagro, Crown of Castile. He arrived in the New World in 1514 in Panama. He lead his first conquest in 1515 and founded Villa de Acla. Almagro became good friends with Vasco Nunez de Balboa and Francisco Pizarro during the time of his conquests. In 1524 Almagro was part of the Conquest of Peru along with Pizarro. Almagro helped Pizarro found many of the new cities in Peru. In 1533 Almagro and Pizzaro helped take Cuzco. Almagro and Pizarro's friendship later deteriorated. Almagro left Cuzco in 1535 to explore Chile. Almagro subsequently crossed the Andes and discovered Chile for the Spaniards. He was eventually pushed out of Chile by the Mapuche. After returning, bitter and angry, he tried to enlist Incan help to take the weakened Cuzco. He eventually captured the city and took Hernando and Gonzalo Pizzaro captive. Francisco Pizzaro sent an army to recapture the city and free his brothers. Almagro fell ill, and in 1538 the brothers took their opportunity and defeated Almagro. He was executed later that year. Paul Revere Paul Revere was an American silversmith in the colonial United States during the mid- to late-18th century. He was a strong patriot who advocated the movements for freedom from Great Britain, and helped stir revolutionary sentiments. As the British Redcoats sent in to control the situation marched toward several key cities to disarm colonial militia, Revere made his famed "Midnight Ride" on April 18, 1775, warning the sleeping colonists of the British advance. The prepared militia were able to take on and hold back the British at the battles of Lexington and Concord. Revere went on to serve as a major of infantry in the Massachusetts militia. He was transferred to the artillery of the Massachusetts militia, although he was quickly promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and stationed at Castle William to defend Boston Harbor. His engineering skills proved useful in the defense of the fort, as he applied his knowledge in the maintaining of the armaments and defenses of the fort. He participated in an expedition to take a British base in Newport, Rhode Island, but these efforts were abandoned. Revere's final military actions took place in the 1779 Penobscot Expedition as the head of artillery, but this too was a failed effort and Revere was dismissed from the militia on charges of disobeying orders and other various claims made by his political enemies. He sought a full court martial to clear his name, which was not granted until 1782. Weapons harquebus.jpeg|Harquebus Short sword.jpeg|Short Sword 200px-Cannon,_Château_du_Haut-Koenigsbourg,_France.jpg|Falconet Lance_19211_lg.gif|Lance conquistador armor.jpeg|Armor Cutlass 2.jpg|Cutlass Flint lock musket.jpg|Musket 799px-Vikin knife.png|Knife siege cannon.jpeg|24 pound siege cannon X-Factors Paul Revere/Diego de Almagro 95-Motivation-75 While Almagro is fighting for wealth, which is large motivation, Revere is fighting for the freedom of his country 65-Experience-90 Almagro is a trained warrior where as Revere was just called upon on one occasion 65-Fighting Ability-85 Again, Almagro was a trained, pampered warrior, while Revere had one outstanding moment 95-Followthrough-70 If Almagro lost a battle, he could always try again. This wasn't the case for Revere, who only had one shot Battle No battle will be written. Winner: Paul Revere Category:Blog posts